Always
by Mely's the name
Summary: AU. Things are a little different. They are all still in Manticore. Ben is in Alec’s unit and has never met Max or the others. MA
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The characters and situations that you recognize are NOT MINE.  
  
Summary: AU. Things are a little different.  
The transgenics are all in Manticore. Ben is in Alec's unit and has never met Max or the others. M/A  
  
My first fanfiction so please review!

**Always**

**_Prologue_**

_They way it's supposed to be_

Max's POV  
  
This is it. My home for the last two decades. It's all I've ever known. I have never been out there, in the _real world_ or whatever you wanna call it. I still don't know if that's a good thing. We thought of leaving once, after they took Eva, just like they took away Jack and Sam. But then something happened. I'm not really sure what it was, but I know it happened, and since that day we've never even talked about, well you know, "the real world".  
  
Like I said, I've been living here my whole life. Twenty long years and Manticore hasn't changed one bit. Not that I'd expect it to change any. It is, after all, a military facility for genetically enhanced super soldiers.  
  
But the routine starts to get old after a while. The only thing keeping me sane in here are my brothers and sisters.  
  
Tinga, Jondy, Syl, Jace, Brin and I bunk in the same room. It is just like the one when we were kids, smaller though. Krit, Zane and Zack sleep in another room next to ours. Apparently Lydecker wanted our unit to be real close. Sometimes, it feels like something, ...or someone's missing. I guess that someone is Sam. I was close to Jack and Eva, but Sam was my sister. My real, true sister. We were twins.  
  
Manticore isn't really big on family. They put Sam and me together to see the pros and cons of the whole living-with-your-clone thing. But, even though Sam's gone and nothing's ever going to be the same, I still have everyone else with me. Things aren't that bad. Everything is the way that it's supposed to be, I guess.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I know it's short but if you liked it REVIEW!!!


	2. Shine

Why review tomorrow if you can review today?;)  
  
Disclaimer: The characters, Manticore and whatever you recognize from DA are not mine.

**Always**

**_Chapter_ #1**

_I'll rise, but I refuse to shine!_  
  
Max's POV.   
  
"Wake up sleepy head." I simply moan at the sound of Syl's voice. I know that I'm super human and all, but how do they expect me to wake up at four in the morning? E.ve.ry.day. **Come on** How come the others can do it? I barely get to sleep thanks to the shark DNA.  
  
"Rise and shine Maxie." There she goes again.  
  
"I'll rise, but I refuse to shine" I reply.  
  
Days at good old Manticore are always the same. We get up, way too early. Eat a pathetic excuse for a breakfast, and then do a 30 mile run as warm up for training.  
  
Later, in a perfect straight-line lead by Zack, my unit enters a dark room. We all stare straight ahead waiting for orders. Lydecker does his little yelling thing - which he has perfected over the years - and we pretend to actually be listening. Then he puts us in hand-to-hand combat. At first it was kind of fun. Getting to kick ass and be rewarded if you won. But now Lydecker makes me fight with either Jondy or Zack. Jondy is a real street fighter; don't really know where she picked it up. But since they would never approve of that here, I always win. And Zack is the perfect big brother: he's gotten pretty good at letting me win and pretending I did it all by myself.  
  
But I always seem to forget everything when my favorite hour and a half of the day. Lunch. The mess hall or _cafeteria_, as we like to call it, is pretty much a giant room with lots of tables. You wait in a long line while old, funny smelling women serve you equally old and funny smelling food. But you gotta love the mashed potatoes. "So you're telling me that if you could you would turn your hair green?" Syl, Jondy and I like to sit on our own and just talk. Not about training or seizures or other Manticore crap. Just talking.  
  
"Syl, come on! You have to admit it would look great on me!"  
  
"Now I can honestly say you're insane, Jondy."  
  
Trying to ignore my sisters and their little scene, I start surveying the room. That's when I see him. Yep, there he is. He walked in with his very cocky, very sexy grin. Ugh! When I get like this, I even disgust myself. I really wish I could blame it all on heat, but we've been in treatment for that since we turned fifteen.  
I don't know what it is, but every time he comes within eyesight, my body shivers and I get this thing in the pit of my stomach. Not a bad feeling, like the awful one I get when someone's about to attack. But a different felling, a...a good felling.  
  
"Uh...Maxie, if you don't stop drooling were all going to drown here"

"What?" I try to feign ignorance. Obviously it doesn't work.  
  
"Max, it's me, Jondy. I know you better then anyone ever has and probably ever will."  
  
"And the point is?"  
  
"Ever since God knows how long, you've been just a tiny bit obsessed with him!"  
  
"Jondy what are you talking about! And who's **him**?"  
  
"Don't pretend to be innocent with us Maxie. You know who we're talking about, 494." Jondy turned to look at where I was gazing, even during their attempted intervention.  
  
"You guys are nuts! I never said I was-- I don't even-- Were not lik-- " Why do I even bother? They know me too well.  
  
"Look Max, I know that he's cute and everything but anything with him wouldn't be right. It's just something you don't do. You know" Syl looked at me with pity eyes. But I wasn't watching her. My eyes were still completely locked on him. Jondy and Syl have a point, though. Our unit has always been the better one, always the teacher's pet. And we earned it. Not that the other X-5 weren't good, it's just that they didn't stand out like us. I guess we have Zack to thank for that.  
  
494 use to be the greatest in his unit. So good that even our Zack started to suspect they were planning on transferring him in to train with us. But then about two years ago, he went on a DC solo mission and apparently did something very wrong. Now he's known as the rebel, the outcast. He and his friend, 296, would do almost anything to get under Renfro's skin. They've made it their duty to piss her off.  
  
Something happened on the outside that made him not care about Manticore anymore. Maybe that's why I can't stop thinking about him. We're so alike in not caring, but in other ways too. We both have twins.  
  
I had Sam. And he has 493. It's amazing how they can be so alike and yet so different at the same time. 493 isn't the soldier type either, but he's not like his brother. He's always the quiet one. Always shy. And he's constantly reading a book. I don't know why he would be reading: the very few books Manticore allows us to read are as dull as hell. 493's in his own little world. I kind of envy those two sometimes. There's this connection between them that no one else seems to have.  
  
I'm jolted out of my reverie by 493 suddenly getting angry with his brother and storming out. That's when I realize that Syl is still talking.  
  
"So, we have a deal then, Max?"  
  
"Um... Yeah, sure. I gotta blaze."  
  
(Same day, Alec's POV)  
  
"Al, hurry up! We have to go" Ben always says that as if there was something good to look forward to, something to wake up for. There isn't. Not for me anyway. Not anymore.  
  
"**Alec**.Rise and shine buddy" He won't stop till I roll over and look awake. "I'll rise, but I refuse to shine" I reply, my eyes still clamped shut. Suddenly, my body is assaulted by very cold water. I turn and open my eyes to find Biggs holding a just emptied bucket of water. "I'm. Going. To. Kill. You."  
  
"Hey man, you wouldn't wake up.I had to do something!" He always has that annoying grin on his face. Ben says I have it too. Its funny, Biggs and I act, talk and walk the same way, but Ben and I are the ones that look exactly alike.  
  
We're two complete opposites, my brother and I. But I still love him.  
  
Love.  
  
Don't even ask how I know the meaning of that word.  
  
Everyday, it's the same thing in this little hellhole I call home. I'm running out of ways to get into deep shit around here.  
  
"So, what are they putting you through today?" Biggs has never had a real reason for being the rebel he is. He didn't go through what I did. But he tried his best to understand, which I always appreciate. "Well, let's see. First I gotta beat my record in the tank, then retake every class we've ever taken in the last decade and last it's off to good old Psy-Ops" I got out of my re-indoctrination treatment about two months ago. After the Berrisford mission, they put me in severe punishment for about six months. Then a year in Psy-Ops. And a long time in solitary.  
  
"I'll see you guys at lunch" I head in the direction of the tank. In a weird way I always liked training in the tank. My record was the best in my series. Even better then 599's. But now, holding the Manticore record works against me because I have to beat that record every week. Supposed to make sure I'm getting stronger as time passes. But I know its just another one of their stupid attempts to break me. It won't work. Never does.  
  
There's nothing like a day of torture to get your appetite going. The cafeteria's not so bad: you get use to it after a while. And I can't get enough of their mashed potatoes.  
  
Biggs as always is flirting with one of the newest nurses. Ben's reading one of his books. I don't know how he does it. He must go through nearly seven books a day without even looking up. "Hey guys"

"Hey man" Biggs replies, still staring at the nurse.  
  
"You never give up do you? Hey Ben... Benny.... Hey **Ben**, you awake?" He looked up at me surprised.  
  
"Hi. I didn't see you come in, what's up?"  
  
"Not much. Decker says that a couple more months and I'm back to regular training."  
  
"About time." Biggs mumbled finally giving up and turning to face me.  
  
"What's the deal Alec? You ever plan on telling us?" I shivered at Ben's question. I haven't told anyone what happened with Rachel. Not even Renfro knows the particulars. And all that Biggs and Ben know is that I disobeyed orders and got severely punished for it. "Tell you what, Benny?" avoiding the question as usual. "The same thing you haven't been telling us for two years now."  
  
"Why do you suddenly care?"  
  
"Please tell me you're kidding." This time, Biggs face turned serious. Serious, and kind of creepy. Then Ben speaks up again. "It's not at all of the sudden. You go out there acting fine. Like you always do.You come back, and you're acting like a zombie, not even talking to us. And now, out of the blue, you start acting like everything's okay again. We've waited for you to get over whatever it is that happened to you on the outside, but it looks to me like that's never going to happen."  
  
I put on my best poker face and look at them emotionlessly. "I am over it." Ben looks at me the same way as I look at him. Biggs shrugs, knowing that there is no telling us apart, and crosses his arms on his chest waiting for the starring contest to end. "Then tell us what happened." Ben says in a monotone voice. I never expected this question from him. I look straight at him, coming up with a lie that I would feed my twin brother.....  
  
I can't lie. Not to him. But I can't very well tell him the truth, so I look away from his gaze to let him know that I wouldn't say a word. He seemed puzzled at first, then quickly stands up and leaves the room.  
  
"That was harsh man." I look at Biggs again and then back at my now cold plate of mashed potatoes, trying to forget another thing in my crappy life.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Click on the review button. Just because it's pretty.


	3. Sensitive killing machines

A/N: I want to thank everyone who helped me out. English isn't my native language but I'm working on the mistakes and learning from them.

DISCLAIMER: blah-blah-blah  
  
Summary: AU. Things are a little different. There all still in manticore. Ben is in Alec's unit and has never met Max or the others. This will be Max / Alec.

**Always**

**_Chapter_ #2**

_Sensitive killing machines._

Ben's POV.  
  
(A/N: this happens in the place at manticore that Ben called the high place. If you don't know what I mean then watch pollo loco).  
  
My life is as simple as you can get. I do what I'm told then I forget I was told to do so. No pain. No emotion. That's the reason for this whole mess.  
  
I care about my brother and don't want anything to happen to him. Every day I curse myself because something did. Something happened that changed him forever. At first I thought it was a bad thing. I was mad because I couldn't prevent it. But then I got to know the new Alec, and he wasn't such a bad guy. So now I'm angry because I couldn't be there for him. This family thing is really messed up.  
  
I've pushed him my whole life. Making him be as good as I know he can be. But ever since that mission he doesn't see me the same way. I'm not his Big brother anymore a part that I was used to playing. Now I'm just his brother. I guess it's a good thing. You know... him not needing me anymore.  
  
Good for him at least.  
  
"If you stare hard enough does it look any different?" I turned my head to see a beautiful women standing right behind me. I recognized her as 452. One of Lydeckers 'children'.  
  
I've heard rumors about 452. They say she's practically perfect. Everything Manticore wanted when they started creating us. That's all I needed to know about her.  
  
That and her constant goggling at Alec.  
  
"Maybe." We could both hear the clear doubt in my one. After all I don't even know this girl.  
  
"Really? Well I'll have to start starring more often."  
  
She is nice to look at, much to my little brother's taste. Not that anything would happen. I mean there are some X's that are stupid enough to actually try and have a relationship, or whatever the nurses are calling it these days, but Alec's definitely not one of them. Even less now. "What are you doing here?"

She blushed slightly tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "I—I know it's really none of my business but you stormed out of there real quick."

"I'm fine."

"Look 493 I know you don't know me bu—..."

"Call me Ben." she smiled at me a little confused, I guess by the fact that I have a name.  
  
"Why Ben?"  
  
"I don't know. My brother picked it."  
  
"Your brother? Really?" It probably wasn't the best idea to have called him that but at the moment it didn't even register in my mind. "What's his name then?"

"Alec"  
  
"Alec?"  
  
"Yeah. As in SmartAlec." She chuckled softly.  
  
There was a pause in which she stared straight ahead at the sight before us. "Must be nice." She finally whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"To have someone that knows exactly what you're going trough."  
  
"It is" She sighed and looked around the site once again. An anxious look crossed her face when she saw the sun starting to go down.  
  
"Shit. He's gonna kill me. I have to go but it was nice meeting you Ben."  
  
"You to" she got up and started walking away. Then she turned to face me.  
  
"By the way I'm Max" she smiled and turned heading towards the barracks. He looked at her walk away with mild interest. So that was 452. Huh.  
  
Alec's POV.  
  
I can't believe this. I just heard 30 minutes of Biggs lecturing me on brotherhood. I mean **ME**. Now I got to go apologize to Ben. **I don't even know what I did**. But that's family for yah. How am I supposed to...UMMMP!!!!!!  
  
I stumbled back a few of steps before I regain my balance. I was about to lash out on the unlucky soul that contributed to my bad mood when I saw the persons face. Her face. She was the most stunning thing I had ever laid eyes on.  
  
Long black hair covered her shoulders, embracing her face. Beautiful skin dashed with it. And big bright brown eyes stared back at me with a look of surprise.  
  
"Um--Uh... Sorry I--I didn't see you." I vaguely remember her from before. A fleeting look or trivial encounter. Must've had a serious head trauma back then, If I hadn't really noticed her before...  
  
"Don't worry, it was my fault anyway. I wasn't paying attention." She toyed with the hem of her shirt anxiously that with the added blush creeping up her face made her look adorable.

_Adorable??_

I coughed nervously when the thought entered my head. For a moment she just stared at me oddly, it made me feel exposed in a way. Then she seemed to come out of her reverie and pointed towards where I was heading earlier.

"I think he's up there." It took me a second to realize that she was talking about Ben.

"Okay, Thanks." She smiled and moved past me. I stared at her retreating back until she was no longer in site.  
  
I turned to continue my task, heading towards Bens favorite place just to find him standing there laughing his ass of.  
  
"What are you laughing at?"  
  
"You. What else is there to laugh at in here?"  
  
"Good point. Listen Ben, I wanted to say sorry about the whole. I know I've changed lately..."  
  
"I know what your going to say and its ok. Really. When you're good and ready you'll tell me, and Biggs, what happened."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime little brother." He punched me brightly on the arm as we both went off to the barracks.  
  
"Max." Ben said bluntly knowing I had no idea of what he was talking about.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Her name is Max" Ben didn't say anything else he just kelp waking beside me with a funny look in his eyes.  
  
The look that usually means he's up to something.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Please review!


	4. Adjust

DISCLAIMER: blah-blah-blah  
  
Summary: AU. Things are a little different. There all still in manticore. Ben is in Alec's unit and has never met Max or the others. M/A  
  
A/n: Everybody Thank you SO much for all the great coments.  
  
Enjoy and review!!!!  
  
**Always**

**_Chapter_ # 3**

_Some thing's never change._  
  
Lydecker stood in front of Max. He was studying her. Her face was pale and slightly bruised. But it was barely noticeable.  
  
"You disappoint me 452." He pranced around her as if she was some kind of circus act.  
  
"Normally you're the first one in training. But today you decided to wait 24 minutes before you graced us with your presence. What do you have to say for yourself soldier?"  
  
"It won't happen again sir."  
  
"Oh I know it won't. You and yours are the best in this facility and I will not let anything change that. Considering it was just tardiness you'll spend the night In the cell. You're dismissed soldier"  
  
"Yes **SIR**"  
  
Small, dark and creepy. It's the only way you can describe the cell. Well actually its not even all that bad. I mean all you really have to do is sit around and wait. It might as well be called detention...But the thing that was completely out of character for manticore was putting a lot of X's in the same cell.  
  
Max POV  
  
He's goggling at me. He's actually goggling at me. _GROSSE_. Like a big dumb bold guy would actually have a chance with a super soldier. I'm not even mentioning the hole minimum wage security guard thing.  
  
"You're pretty lucky 452." EAUH!! He even spits when he talks  
  
"Yeah and why's that?"  
  
"You're gonna have the cell all to yourself. C'ept for Golden Boy"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"He's in here practically every day. Loves to get into trouble. I think this time he punched some guards face. Or maybe that was yesterday."  
  
He opened the door to reveal Alec lying on the floor looking up at the sealing.  
  
"452 meet 494" he closed the door behind him leaving the two transgenics starring at each other.  
::::

It had been two hole hours and unless you count the awkward _hey's_ given at the beginning they hadn't said one word. Max was bored out of her mind. She couldn't even look at him. Fantasize about him yes. But look at him? And to top that off she knew the minute she got out of here Zack, and with her luck, Jace would be on her case for weeks.  
  
His hands were shaking. All he could do since the second he saw her was think of her. Then out of nowhere she was put in the same room with him. And he couldn't even get himself to talk to her.  
  
Her mind was totally numb... but her mouth not so much.  
  
"This is all your fault you know." She panicked. Seconds before she was searching for things to say and the first things that came out of her mouth was that.  
  
"Come again."

_**Crap**_ "I said this is all your fault."  
  
"What? What the hell is my fault?" This felt strangely familiar for some reason.  
  
"If you hadn't held me back this afternoon I wouldn't have been late and then stuck in here with you". The words just slipped from her tongue.  
  
"Excuse me but I recall being the one hold back."  
  
"Are you insane **you** bumped in to** me**!"  
  
"What? Look lady I don't know who the hell you think you are but just because you're naturally incapable of balance doesn't mean you should go blaming other for your shitty problems."  
  
"Well just because your a pain in the ass doesn't mean **I** should suffer for whatever you fucking did."  
  
He gaped widely at her. "Maybe you don't care what they do to you but I don't really want to stay locked up like an animal because of some jackass I don't even know."

_Max just **BE QUIET'**_she mentally screamed at herself.  
  
"Oh please. This is nothing."  
  
"Says the guy that's in here _every_ night."

Who did this chic think she was. Coming in with her God's gift to men attitude, and flashing her brown eyes, and with her flushed face and...and that frown that looked more like a pout then....  
  
"Do me a favor and **shut up**!"  
  
"Excuse me? Don't you dare tell me what to-" Before he even knew what was happening Alec grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. Her lips tasted like vanilla and strawberries mixed in one.

When his lips brushed against hers she felt a wave of heat come over her. Instinctively she responded kissing him back and raping her arms around his neck.  
  
Max was in heaven, her hands pulled his head closer not wanting to let go. Until she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Am I interrupting?"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::  
  
A cliffhanger!!!


	5. Oh Oh

R & R Please.

DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to say it?  
  
Summary: AU. Things are a little different. There all still in Manticore. Ben is in Alec's unit and has never met Max or the others. This will be Max / Alec.

**Always**

**_Chapter_ #4**

_Oh Oh..._  
  
(Max POV)  
  
"Am I interrupting?"  
  
He pulled away from me so fast making me feel very cold all of the sudden.  
  
This is just great. Here I am kissing the could be man of my dreams and Jondy just has to come along and ruin it.  
  
"What the hell are **you** doing here?"  
  
"I snuck in cause I was worried about you, little sister. But apparently you're just dandy."  
  
"I'm fine. But you won't be if Renfro catches you in here."

"Speaking of _catching_ things...."

"Jondy!"  
  
"Fine" she walked closer and hugged me. "Be careful sis, were soldiers and nothing more. Don't forget that". She whispered even though she knew Alec could still hear us.  
  
Then she left locking the door behind her.  
  
_A few hours later._ (Jondy POV)  
  
Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!  
  
Sleeping sounds like the greatest fairytale to me. I'll never get how they can just lay there for hours.  
  
5:05** finally** In about 7 seconds Max is going to come trough that door and as she so lovingly puts it kick my ass...  
  
1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, 3 Mississippi, 4 Mississippi, 5 Mississippi, 6 Mississippi, 7 Missis-  
  
"Jondy" Max came in, slamming the door on the guard's nose.  
  
"Hi Maxie."  
  
"Don't you dare _hi Maxie_ me! How could you do that? I mean its one thing that you think that I'm so pathetic that I need you of all people to come to my rescue, but it's a whole other story to just barge in on me when I'm... when I'm."  
  
"When you're what?" If looks could kill.  
  
"When I was-"  
  
"Making out with 494" Said another voice. We both turned to see the four other occupants of our cell. Jace was glaring, Brin was pretending to be asleep yet peaking from under her sheet, Syl bit her lip in a horrible attempt of not laughing and Tinga told us both in her _Wasn't my fault_ voice...  
  
"Well... its not like it was a huge secret or anything. Well it **isn't**, not with you two screaming like that."  
  
"Would you please just stop it!" Jace said in her usual I'm the boss tone "Lydecker is going to be here any second."  
  
"Relax Jace I've been waiting ages for them to fight it out". Syl said with a small grin.  
  
"ATTENTION" the conversation was interrupted when the door opened again, revealing Lydecker and right behind him were Zack, Krit and Zane.  
  
"Listen up soldiers. Your level is not needed therefore today you will be in recreation. You all deserve a little of time so we will resume regular training tomorrow".  
  
"Sir, yes sir". He quickly left the room and signaled the guards to take us to the recreation hall.  
  
As much as I love to sit around staring at the same people for hours, I might just have to pay 494 a visit.  
  
::::::  
  
She ran carefully trough the small passages of the building. The units were devided in levels, mostly it was three groups a level but Lydecker had them labeled as his special project, which is why they were sheltered in various occasions from the other units. A fact that help her at all if she wanted to get to 494's billet in the next century.  
  
Finally reaching the other side of the camp. She came across a tall dark man guarding the entrance to the X-5 barracks. He was about 22 or 23 years old. He had short brown hair that complimented his light brown eyes. He stood in front of the door with a rifle at hand.  
  
Slowly she walked up to him making sure she was unnoticed.  
  
"Boo." Jondy couldn't help but snigger when he jumped out of his position and aimed the gun at her.  
  
"You scared the crap out of me Jondy!" he said lowering the gun.  
  
"Sorry Vic, I just couldn't help myself."  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"I need a tiny little favor.'  
  
"Oh no. Not again! Last time I did you a little favor I was this close from been coyote food."  
  
"Hey! They aren't coyotes they're guard dogs".  
  
"You say tomato."  
  
"Victor please! I'm begging you" she gave him her best puppy dog eyes-hair twirl-pout combo.  
  
"Aww don't do that! Okay okay, what do you want?"  
  
"Oh thank you thank you thank you." she grab his arms and rapped him in a strong hug.  
  
"That's from Jace" he blushed at the mention of her sister. "I need to have a little chat with 494"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"It's a long story".  
  
"I've got time".  
  
"Yeah, well I don't. I saw the rest of his unit out on the field and he wasn't there. If he's not in the barracks I have to go search the entire place."  
  
"Whatever." he unlocked the door letting her in and quickly closed it behind her.  
  
When she entered the room she saw him sorting out medication. Obviously stolen from the nurses. He knew that there was someone in the room, yet he wasn't looking up to see who. Annoyed at the fact that she was been ignored Jondy moved closer until they were eye to eye.  
  
She started in a severe tone "Listen 494 I'm so not going to let you-"  
  
"I'm 493." The look in his eyes made her shiver. You could read all of his emotions just by looking at his face. He wasn't mad, not even annoyed.  
  
He was concerned. He was sad.  
  
"Then where is he?" His gaze drifted to a bed in the end of the room. Where 494 laid sleeping.  
  
He grabbed bandages, cotton and about five different bottles and went to sit by his brother. Jondy sat beside him not taking her eyes off of 494. His body was covered with fresh scars. His shirtless chest was covered with sharp injuries, as if someone had dragged a knife all trough his body.  
  
"What happened to him?" Jondy said in a whisper not wanting him to wake up.  
  
"Renfro happened." It was not easy to see the pain that crossed his face when he looked at his twin lying there, helpless. He started to cleaned the wounds and Jondy helped by putting on the bandages. When they were done she moved closer facing Ben.  
  
"You look sad." Her voice came in another whisper.  
  
"They could've killed him..."

"But they didn't." She strived to sound optimistic but it was heartbreaking to watch him like that. Jondy knew that if anything happened to her siblings she would be devastated. That's why she had gone to check on Max the other day.

"Who are you?" Ben had encounter two of the most secluded people in the facility in a matter of a day; he was starting to get wary.

"I'm Jondy." She told him as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

"Oh..." He found himself saying yet again. "I'm Ben."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
A/n: I just love cliffhangers!!!! Please review!!!


	6. You and me

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it.  
  
Summary: AU. Things are a little different. There all still in Manticore. Ben is in Alec's unit and has never met Max or the others. This will be Max / Alec.

** Always**

**_Chapter_ #5**

_You and me._  
  
In the recreation hall...  
  
She stood in the corner of the room. Out of site from her X-5 siblings. Not that she didn't like spending non-research time with them in a room with minimal surveillance. But a girl need's her privacy from time to time. On the other side of the room Zack was in deep conversation with Max. Jace and Zane we're on the opposite side of a small table arm wrestling while Tinga cheered both of them on.  
  
It was nice. Her own little dysfunctional family. Zack could be a real pain in the ass, but other then that things are really great for her. Unless you count the torture, killing and the occasional seizure.  
  
But no matter how great things were for her. No matter how many missions they completed without a sweat. Or how many free time Lydecker gave them. The same question kept nagging her in the back of her head. Desperate for an answer.  
  
What's it like on the outside? In every moment of every occasion her subconscious just wouldn't let it go.  
  
Her train of thoughts was rudely interrupted by the feeling of strong arms being rapped around her. The person behind her gave away a feeling of security. He was soft, strong, gentle. Krit.  
  
"Hey." He leaned softly whispering in her ear.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"You ok ?... you looked a little off there."  
  
"Nah, I'm fine. I was just thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Stuff."  
  
"What kind of stuff?"  
  
"Nothing... It's just that. Do you ever think about the outside?"  
  
"Sometimes. When things aren't that great."  
  
"Krit. You think it could better out there ?"  
  
"Maybe. But it doesn't really matter, Manticore or not, as long as were together everything is going to be fine."  
  
"You really know how to sweet talk a girl." She turned to face him.  
  
"All those outside missions eventually pay off." he leaned closer and kissed her.  
  
"I love it when you do that!"  
  
"Yeah, well I love you Syl".  
  
"I love you too Krit" she sighed looking into his eyes. "Just promise me something."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"We'll always be together?"  
  
"It's you and me babe."  
  
::::::::::::  
  
His ears slowly adjusted to the sounds around him as he woke up from the longest rest of his life. He opened his eyes to see his brother at the end of the bed looking at an X-5 he never met. He heard her say "Jondy" who received a soft reply from his twin "Ben."  
  
His senses told him he was somewhat of a third wheal. Only one thing to do in awkward situations.  
  
"If you two are going to jump each other anytime soon then I definitely don't wanna be here to watch." Both of them turned to look at him, there skin tone slightly red.  
  
"Hey Al! how you feeling?" Ben said changing the subject.  
  
"Like hell."  
  
"You need anything?" Jondy said with a small smile.  
  
"No thanks. And who are you again?"  
  
"Jondy"  
  
"Alec".  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" Ben interrupted curious to know all the details  
  
"Well..."  
  
_Flashback  
  
Alec was standing in a small office with a couple of guards that had brought him in earlier. A few minutes later Renfro walked in holding a briefcase.  
  
"Leave us" both of the guards left the room.  
  
"State your complete designation." she said in a commanding voice.  
  
"X-5 331845739494" Hey, he's stubborn, not stupid.  
  
"I take it you had some time to think while you we're in Solitary."  
  
Right. He stood silently looking at her.  
  
"You are starting to become a real annoyance 494. You put on this rebel act because you think you're indispensable. Think again. You need to understand something. You are nothing but meat to me. This--(holds up a disk)--this is what matters."  
  
Alec flashed his trade mark grin. "You can't afford to lose us. And even if you tried, it would all eventually go public. You'd be over with."  
  
"Actually 494 the Committee is not going to allow the existence of this program to be exposed. It'll jeopardize its other operations."  
  
"Guess I'm supposed to be curious and ask what that means."  
  
"It means that I lock down the cells and I burn this place to the ground with you and everyone else inside."  
  
"Yeah, sure"  
  
"Oh, you don't believe me? On paper, this place is a V.A. hospital. Anybody comes looking; all they're going to find is the remains of a tragic fire that killed all its patients. It's into my briefcase, lock the door, light the match, and kiss your transgenic ass goodbye."  
  
His grin slowly faded.  
  
"Come back in" she said to the guards. "Make sure 494 realizes just how much power he really has."  
_  
"And then they beat the crap out of me".  
  
"What is it with Renfro and that stick up her ass." Jondy smiled at her own joke.  
  
"Speaking of Renfro you need to get out of here before the rest of the unit comes back."  
  
"Oh right!" she stood up and headed towards the door. Ben got up and stopped her by grabbing her hand. "Wait! You never told us why you came here in the first place."  
  
She looked at Alec that was still lying on the bed. "I had to make sure of something."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"You'll know soon enough." she gave Alec a small grin then turned to Ben. "It was nice meeting you Ben." She headed out leaving Ben looking at the door.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Disclaimer: just wanted to say that the conversation between Alec and Renfro was taken from Designate this with a few adjustments but a lot of what Alec said I wrote.  
  
I found the conversation at and Alec's entire barcode number at Ashantai/darkangel/X5Resource.  
  
A/n: Please review!!!!!!!!!


	7. Twisted

DISCLAIMER: Not mine.  
  
A/n: I added something to chapter # 6, so if you only read the part with Krit and Syl then you should go see what I added.  
  
Thanks to FELINA I have a great plot for a lot of the upcoming chapters. You'll all se what I mean at the end of this chapter. Thanks to Felina!  
  
**Always**

**_Chapter_ # 6**

_And things get a little more interesting._  
  
Days had passed and his wounds were finally heeling. Now for the first time in years Alec was in the mess hall before Ben and Biggs. So he sat there quietly starring at his food.  
  
He felt someone slide in the other side of the table. Expecting his two companions he looked up with his usual grin. But it wasn't Ben or Biggs. It was Max.  
  
"Oh, it's you."  
  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
She sat down and they remained silent for a couple of minutes.  
  
"Look. I'm sorry about... you know... the other night."  
  
"What other night?" she flashed a nervous grin of her own.  
  
"You know. The other night."  
  
"I've had a lot of nights."  
  
"The night we.... _kissed_" he said in a small whisper hoping the noise would prevent anyone else from listening.  
  
"Relax. It was just a kiss." she responded mocking him.  
  
The uncomfortable silence came back leaving them to just stare at each other.  
  
"So, were did you learn to kiss like that?" Max said noticing how much she smiled when she was around him.  
  
He grinned again. "I'm a natural."  
  
"Aha, I would have thought you'd gotten years of training."  
  
"You mean like open lips 101."  
  
"Yeah something like that" they both let out loud laughs causing everybody to stare at them.  
  
"I always forget that laughing is a bad thing in here" Max said whispering with a smile.  
  
Alec returned the gesture with a grin. "That and skinny dipping."  
  
There conversation was interrupted by a screeching sound that only genetically enhanced ears could hear. All the X's in the room instinctively left what they were doing and headed towards were the sound was coming from. The medical ward.  
  
With her genetic speed Max got to the large building in a matter of seconds, with Alec only steps behind. The sound that they had heard earlier was caused by an explosion in the restricted medical lab. All the X-6 were already there extinguishing the small fire that the blow had caused.  
  
Seen that everything was under control Max started to look for her siblings. Better safe then sorry. Then she spotted Renfro. She looked drained. As if she had just realized she lost her arms.  
  
"How the **hell** did you let this happen!" Renfro screamed at one of the guards. "Tell Lydecker to be in mi office ASAP."  
  
"What about the-"  
  
"I'll deal with them later."  
  
Max looked one more time at the building then headed towards the barracks, unaware of Alec's stare as she walked away.  
  
:::::::::::::::  
  
Lydecker entered Renfro's office with a bored look on his face. He spotted her sitting in her chair at the end of a large desk.  
  
"Who caused it?" he asked trying his best to sound interested.  
  
"Anomaly's. Two dog faced and a lizard. Apparently they did it to honor Sandman. They called him father."  
  
"How did they get the explosives?"  
  
"We are on it. But that is not what's important here Deck."  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"They just came in and blew it all to pieces."  
  
"We need more protection in the medical ward. Sphy-ops are well guarded but we've taking for granted the rest of the area."  
  
"Deck, you're missing the point. The medical area is intact. They only damaged one thing."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The DNA lab."  
  
Lydecker stood there shocked. "Destroy our ability to develop a new generation of soldiers. Anomaly's or not, they knew what they were doing."  
  
"The X-9's were the last series and they are already 2 or 3 years old. The committee will be furious. Not to mention our sponsors, they will retrieve their financial support once they find out."  
  
"Unless" Lydecker interrupted.  
  
"Unless, _what_?"  
  
"We have been talking about the program for some time now; maybe the occasion has come to put it into action."  
  
Renfro looked at him intrigued. "It would solve all the obvious problems. But it does have its risks."  
  
"We don't have any other choice."  
  
"Very well Deck" she got up and stud in front of him. "Tomorrow we will begin the Breeding Program."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

!!!!!!!! Thanks again Felina !!!!!!!!!!!! I know it isn't exactly what you said but I really wanted to put in a lot of the regular characters and I thought this would be a great way to introduce Joshua.  
  
( In case someone didn't understand the anomaly's Renfro was talking about were Joshua, Issac and Mole)  
  
You want to know who the breeding partners are? Then REVIEW!


	8. Complicated

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah.  
AN: Thank you for the oh so wonderful reviews!  
  
**Always**

**_Chapter _#7**

_Complicated._  
  
His eyes opened and he looked blankly up at the familiar ceiling. His instincts told him that everything was ok, but he knew that it certainly wasn't going to stay that way. To his left lay Zane, talking randomly in his sleep. On his other side was a softly snoring Krit. Zack looked at his two brothers sleeping peacefully. He wanted to believe that he was doing the right thing. Keeping them in Manticore. After all they did have food in their stomachs and a roof over their heads. But something told him that they weren't supposed to be locked up this way.  
  
He had thought of escaping once, when they were going to take Max away, his little sister, the one he always protected the most. But she was strong, she fought the pain. After that escape just didn't seem necessary. Why run away to something that's possibly worse then Manticore? The "possibly" was the thing that worried him... There was a never ending fear that something could go wrong. That, in the blink of an eye, they could take any of his siblings away.  
  
Or even take him.  
  
Then who would protect them? Who would make sure that Max and Jondy wouldn't kill one another? Or that Krit and Syl don't get caught with their tongues down each others throats?  
  
"599." In the entrance of the small room was Lydecker waiting for a response. Zack mentally cursed himself for not noticing someone was there.  
  
"**Sir**." he said loudly so that Zane and Krit would wake up.  
  
"Get your unit ready. All X-5's must report to the clearing stage immediately."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
:::::::::::::  
  
Alec stood in line with Ben and Biggs at his side. For some reason all the X-5 units were together waiting in a large room. Renfro came in and walked to the center of the room where they could all see her. The Xs stood at attention.  
  
"At ease," she said walking trough the lines, watching them intently.  
  
"I'm sure you're all aware of what happened yesterday afternoon." she continued. "Because of that incident, the DNA lab was destroyed. Therefore, making a new X series is now impossible. This has left us no choice but to create a breeding program. The X-5 and X-6 will be paired up and will copulate until the females are pregnant."  
  
She paused to study their reactions.  
  
"We've selected very few of you for this mission. Research has shown that naturally developed transgenics are to much for a human, causing the surrogate mother, as well as the baby, to die in labor. Therefore, those who are selected will be on medical leave for 8 to 9 months."  
  
She walked towards her briefcase and took out a clip board with the Manticore logo on it.  
  
"This program will last until a knew DNA lab is ready for use. If your designation is called, you will go to the medical lab and wait further instruction.  
  
Ben, Alec, Jondy, Biggs, Krit, Syl, Brin and Max, along with four other X- 5s and twelve selected X-6s, left the room and headed to the medical lab.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Please REVIEW!!!!!!!


	9. You have to make the dough

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or it's characters.  
  
Please review...!  
  
**Always**

**_Chapter _# 8**

_You have to make the dough..._  
  
His breath slowed at the sound of his own foot steps. He'd been waiting with the other Xs in the medical lab. Now, every male was been tested individually and then led to a cell to copulate with their respective partners.  
  
A guard led him to a small room he recognized as one of the doctor's offices, quickly turned around, locked the door and left him alone. Seconds later, a short, bald man with a doctor's coat came entered.  
  
"Hey doc," he grinned at the doctor.  
  
The doctor glanced at the door to make sure they were alone. "494. it's good to see you," he said, not much at ease.  
  
"My contact found what you wanted?" Alec began, more as a statement then a question. "The snickers bars?"  
  
Alec nodded in confirmation.  
  
"Thanks," the doctor continued. "Those are impossible to find. I owe you one."  
  
"Well, I do need a little favor." "Just name it."  
  
"Is there anyway I can avoid this whole breeding program?"  
  
"Well, if I say there's something wrong with you, Renfro will make investigations and .... I don't need to tell you the rest" "I know doc. It's just --I'm not going to get this some knocked up and then just let Renfro put an innocent rugrat into Psy-Ops just because it has my blood."  
  
"Well," the doctor paused. "There is something..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We give all the X's a routinely dose of birth-control meds. You probably noticed, or maybe didn't since you've taken the task of trading anything put in front of you for cash..."

"And chocolate."

"Over the passed week we haven't administered the drugs, it was scheduled for tomorrow. I can give you something stronger then what you're use to, it should work properly." The doctor searched for a needle and inserted a green liquid into it. "I give you a shot of this and to we hope it works on time."  
  
"Oh, so all my little swimmers drown?"  
  
"Well, not exactly. This allows you to copulate without getting your partner pregnant, but the effects will wear off in about a week. That should be enough time for Renfro to pull you from the program."  
  
"Ok then. Let's do this."  
  
The doctor injected the liquid into Alec's arm and called in the guards to take him away.  
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
Max sat waiting in the cell she was assigned to. All she could do was stare nervously at the wall and wait. Thoughts flooded her mind. 'What if they assign me to Krit?' 'What if I get pregnant?' Suddenly she heard the sound of the guards approaching her cell. The door opened agonizingly slowly. Before Max saw who her partner was, she already knew. She could smell him. Not a second later, was she staring into his eyes. Life could be that cruel. Starring back at her, with an all too similar expression was none other then Alec.

::::::::::::  
  
Up, down, up, down, up, down. Her eyes couldn't stop the constant movement that began the minute he had walked in. He'd look up, she'd look down. He'd looked down, she'd look up. If it weren't for the oh so awkward situation this would really annoy her.  
  
"Ok, you know what, that's it! Lets just do this," she sat up as she came out with the statement and waited for his response. But she didn't get one. He remained seated in the corner of the room, still avoiding her gaze. His skin tone had turned slightly red. Jondy was amazed at how shy her companion was. Finally, he looked at her, his eyes so full of purpose. She could have gotten lost in their depths.  
  
"Don't you care?" Ben's voice was somehow stronger then the first time she had heard it.  
  
"About what?"  
  
Ben looked down at the floor again. "We were made, built to be soldiers, but this baby. It'll be more human. Sure it'll be incredibly fast and strong, but it won't have come from a test tube. It will have lived inside of you for nine months, just like a normal baby."  
  
"That's where you're wrong. It wouldn't be like a normal person. He or she would be a transgenic and be damn proud of it." She walked to the corner and sat beside Ben. "But I see your point. Something that's created naturally shouldn't be locked up."  
  
As he looked up at her again, she felt her body tense. "What about a genetically engineered soldier that didn't have a choice? Should they be caged too." There was an intense pause before she responded. "No one should be."  
  
:::::::::::::::  
  
58 minutes and 3.8 seconds. That's how long it hand been since Krit walked into her cell. 58 minutes and 1.7 seconds. That's how long it had been since she had jumped him.  
  
It's not like she would usually do that sort of thing. But hey, orders are orders! And after sneaking around for 2 years, who was she to complain. Now they we're cuddled up in a small bed sheet on the floor.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts." Krit smiled at her.  
  
"You know too much about the outside for someone who's never been there."  
  
Syl leaned closer to him, dragging her fingers over his chest.  
  
"I could be out there if Zack would stop seeing me as a delicate little girl."  
  
Krit chuckled. "You are a delicate little girl."  
  
"Am not!" Syl said with a big pout.  
  
"Don't worry," Krit put both arms around her. "I still love ya."  
  
"You'd had better!" She kissed him passionately before slowly getting up.  
  
"Hey" Krit grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't tell me your leaving already!" The smile Syl had had during the previous conversation faded.  
  
"Krit, we can't..."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I can't get pregnant Krit. I won't. Not here."  
  
"Syl, relax. This is the first time we didn't sneak in any protection. Nothing's gonna happen."  
  
"Krit I'm serious!" Syl started putting on her clothes. "I admit that I went with the moment when you came in, but I'm not gonna risk it. So just get dressed before I get really pissed off with you." She threw Krit's pants at his face and he quickly put them on.  
  
"Syl, stop worrying babe. We'll find a way to get out of this."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise"

:::::::::::::  
  
Alec looked at her in disbelief. It just had to be her, didn't it? He could easily read the look of shock and anger on Max's face. It perfectly mirrored the look on his.  
  
He turned around to look at the guard, who had a wide smirk on his face. The guard closed the steal door and walked away. Pushing down the urge to bust out of the cell and punch the guard, Alec took off his shirt and slowly started turning around. "Let's do this," he said, trying to sound serious.  
  
But when he was finally faced her, his expression changed from annoyed, to panicked. She was still standing in that same spot, but her face showed a combination of misery and fear. Her body was shaking violently, before Alec could react she was laying down on the floor still shivering. Alec wanted to move, to help, but his body remained frozen. His mind slowly drifted years back. When they we're no less then 10 or 11.  
  
_Alec was curled up in a small bed. Various children stood around him watching as his body trembled uncontrollably. Ben slowly crawled in the bed next to him and embraced his brother attempting to comfort him. His body remained shaking, but the sense of Ben made him feel somewhat safer._  
  
He hated the seizures. Manticore came up with meds to treat it a long time ago. Max was probably off them since she was suppose to get pregnant. He suddenly realized that she was still on the floor shaking and that he had to help her.  
  
Alec's first instinct was to call for the guards. But the aching memory of what they use to do to the seizure victims replayed in his head. Instead, he picked her up off the ground and carefully placed her on the little bed each cell contained. He lay next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him, calmed by his touch. He shifted awkwardly, but then relaxed as she placed her head on his chest. Max opened her mouth trying to say something, but didn't have the strength to speak. Alec saw her struggle and he tightened his grip on her.  
  
He looked down into her eyes and whispered.

".. Don't worry, you're safe here."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Review!!!! Syl and Krit did.. Max and Alec didn't.... But did Ben and Jondy.? **evil grin** :) find out in the next chapter!!


	10. …to put the bread in the oven

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates, I have a bad case of writers bloc.

**Always**

**_Chapter _# 9**

_...to put the bread in the oven._  
  
Silence. He hated the silence. Mice made more noise then them. Biggs sighed and looked out of the small cell window. Okay. So they had done it. It, the deed, whatever. The point is that it was a mission. Just a mission. Nothing more. It helped that she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life. And that includes all of the striking Xs he had met over the years. But breaking the rules wasn't an option. Just look at what happened to Alec. Nope, it was better to simply finish the job and not get attached. His eyes wandered inches above of her stomach.  
  
He couldn't see the object of his curiosity since her shirt currently covered it. "What?" she asked noticing the direction of his gaze. "Uh...nothing. I just. what was that thing on your stomach?" She smiled at his interest and innocent question. "You mean this?" she said as she lifted her shirt, revealing a small Japanese symbol.

"It's a tattoo. I got it in New Orleans after a mission." Biggs walked closer to her not looking away from the small figure.

"They actually let you keep this?"

"True. If they knew about it, they wouldn't be too pleased. That's why I got it on my stomach, so nobody would see."  
  
"It's Japanese, right?"  
  
"Yeah. It means strong"  
  
Without thinking his hand reached up and caressed the symbol, the warm touch made her shiver.

"Sorry," he said nervously. "It doesn't bother me." He glanced up at her and grinned at her welcoming smile.  
  
::::::::::::  
  
"No way!!!" Ben scoffed. "I'm serious!!" Jondy responded with a giggle.  
  
"How was I supposed to know you can't flash the guards during a drill. I was only 16. Besides, the job was to distract him and I did!!" Ben's laughter grew as she started to pout.

They spent the whole night talking, avoiding the fact that Renfro was going to kill them if she found out they didn't do anything. "I told you mine, now you tell me yours."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Oh, come on! I told you one of my most embarrassing moments, now you have to tell me your story!"  
  
"Not gonna happen."  
  
"I have ways of making you tell me." she looked at him daringly. "Oh really?" "Really," she said as she lunged herself at him, tickling his chest and his back making him cry out with laughter. Seizing the opportunity, she pined him down to the floor and used her strength to prevent him from moving. "Okay, very funny. Now let me up."  
  
"No."  
  
"Jondy, stop kidding around."  
  
"Not gonna happen!" she said mocking him. "Fine, you win! I'll tell you if just let go of me." "Too late for that, buddy! That's not enough now!"  
  
"What do you want?" He resisted the urge to lick his lips as she grinned down at him. "Say uncle!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Say uncle!"  
  
"I'm not going to say uncle."  
  
"Ok. Then say 'Jondy is the smartest, prettiest and funniest X5 I know'." He smiled and then repeated, "Jondy is the smartest, prettiest and funniest X5 I know." Jondy didn't move. The two stared at each other, smiling. "You do realize that you're still on top of me?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Alright. Just checking."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
A/N: I know its _short_ and a little pointless. But I think it's kind of cute. I'll try to update, but like I said before, I'm blocked! Then again REVIEWS always help _hint hint_.


	11. No shit Sherlock

Disclaimer: I don't own **it**, **it** owns me.  
  
**A/N #1**: I'm still completely blocked. But im trying to fight it off by writing this chapter. Re-thinking my original plot for this story, and this chapter leans a little into the new one so tell me what you think!  
  
**A/N #2** (READ): I just wanted to say this so there wouldn't be any confusion. I figured since Max and the other's didn't escape Lydecker didn't really do anything wrong so he's still in charge or whatever, making him Renfro's boss. - And they're NOT in the manticore that is in Seattle, they're still in Wyoming. Okay you can keep reading now.  
  
**Always**

**_Chapter_ # 10**

_No shit Sherlock_

Total control. Is there really such a thing? He could command his 'children' to do anything he wanted; he had power over them. But total control was a different matter entirely.  
  
Colonel Donald Lydecker sat alone in his office looking over a variety of documents. His feet rested above his desk in a casual fashion. Suddenly, the office door swung open. Lydecker didn't have to look at the door to know who it was. After all, only Madame X would dare to make an entrance like this one.  
  
"We have another problem." she stated dryly. Lydecker chuckled. When** didn't** they have a problem to deal with.  
  
"What is it now?" he asked, not really caring to hear the answer.  
  
Renfro threw a file into his lap. He carefully opened it and flipped through the pages. "We absolutely cannot risk any more exposure like this."  
  
"Do we know his location?" the Colonel asked.  
  
"Seattle."  
  
Lydecker tossed the thick file onto his desk. He would never know why his female colleague did nothing but panic when these situations arose.  
  
"We'll send a group to terminate him. Problem solved."  
  
"Do you have anyone in mind?"  
  
"X5-599 will do and 452 can go for backup."  
  
Renfro glared at him, obviously very irritated.  
  
"You know 452 is in the program."  
  
"You can spare her," he said calmly.  
  
"That's impossible. Her DNA strands are remarkable."  
  
Lydecker tried unsuccessfully to hide his shock. Madam X knew something about one if his kids that he didn't and had conveniently neglected to tell him.  
  
"Excuse me. What do you mean?" he said, trying to mask his surprise.  
  
"Relax Deck. Her DNA is unique but it's not what we've been looking for."  
  
He sighed in relief.  
  
"Fine, if she's so important just send her partner with them." he suggested.  
  
"494! Are you insane?"  
  
"Why not send him?"  
  
"Can you recollect why he's been in reindoctrination for the past two years?" she asked impatiently, resisting the urge to slap him.  
  
"Berrisford," Lydecker paused. "Well, this is the perfect opportunity to confirm whether or not our methods worked."  
  
"Why do you insist on sending 452?" Renfro asked.  
  
"I have my reasons."  
  
"Fine Deck. You win. 452 is in."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Max felt someone shake her violently, trying to wake her up. She merely moaned in protest. The last thing she wanted right now was to be pulled away from this bliss. The feel of something tickling her back made Max finally open her eyes.  
  
The first thing she saw were strong arms wrapped around her waist. She swiftly looked up to find Alec staring down at her.  
  
"Sorry" he whispered. "You wouldn't wake up."  
  
"What happened?" she asked, not wanting to move away. For first time in a long while, Max felt warm and safe.  
  
"You had a seizure. It was no big deal and it passed while you were sleeping."  
  
Max moved her lips forming a soundless 'Oh'. Alec got up and helped her do the same. They paused for a moment, staring at each other.  
  
"Thank you," she said shyly. "For not, you know, telling the guards."  
  
"No problem," he responded, not wanting to get into all that emotional stuff with her. The door opened slowly making Alec move away from Max. They stood at attention as Renfro walked in.  
  
"At ease soldiers," she looked around the cell and then back to the pair of X5s.  
  
"Report."  
  
"Successful copulation with X5-494, ma'am," said Max, knowing Renfro wouldn't believe it from Alec.  
  
"Excellent."  
  
"I hope you both _enjoyed_ working together," she stopped to look at Alec. "You have been assigned to a deep-cover mission, along with X5-599. You leave tomorrow for Seattle and will be briefed later on you assignment."  
  
Alec remained expressionless.  
  
"Permission to speak, ma'am" asked Max.  
  
"What is it 452?"  
  
"Who's our target?" Renfro looked from Max to Alec, and back.  
  
"Eyes Only."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
A/N: I know, I know. Kind of obvious! As for the lack of M/A I promise there will be more once I get my muse back! (:


	12. Interesting

DISCLAIMER: I don't Dark Angel or any of the characters. Just their minds. [Insert evil laugh]  
  
Summary: AU. Things are a little different. There all still in Manticore. Ben is in Alec's unit and has never met Max or the others. This will be Max / Alec.  
  
**A/n:** It's been what, two years? I apologize to all the poor souls that died of shock. It started with me moving to a new city, first the move then the adjusting part. Eventually my computer crashed and I just didn't give writing much thought. After it was finally fixed I started writing again, not much just ideas and what-not, then surprise surprise my computer crashed again. When it was fixed again I was a little discouraged plus I didn't really have the time. But now I've UPDATED!!!! I dedicate this and (hopefully) future chapters to all the wonderful people that kept sending their reviews and praises despite how much time had past.

**Always**

**_Chapter _#11**  
  
_Interesting._

He hated this. He really hated this. Not just the _I-detest-the-world-cause- it-sucks_ kind of hate. And not even the stupid boss, idiot neighbor, please- eat-dog-shit-you-moron kind. No this was pure hatred, in its truest and ugliest form, and he had just one person to thank.

"Have you understood the proceedings of your mission?" Zack dug deep into his rational side to give Lydecker a nod.

"Yes sir, I am to locate the target and terminate him."

_A job any 5 year old could do_ our favorite CO said to himself.

"Very well. You will leave in one hour."

"Permission to speak, sir" Deck gave him an inpatient look.

"Granted."

"I believe it is not necessary to bring 452 and 494 on this mission sir."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I am capable of a simple assassination." Zack made a small pause. "_sir_"

"I have no doubt of that Zack." At the mention of his name coming from the generals lips Zack had to physically restrain himself from not barfing.

"Yet it is vital that 452 be out of this compound for a few days. This brings me to your next assignment."

_**Max**_ and _**your next assignment**_ in the same sentence = Not good.

"You are to by no means allow 452 and her partner to copulate during this task."

_Well... at least this should be interesting._

:::::::::::::::::::::::

"And then?"

"And then I came here."

"Huh." Ben paused mid way of taking of his clear gray shirt and turned towards his companion. "What do you mean 'huh'?"

Biggs sighed. "You know, huh. As in 'huh, it's gonna feel real lonely around here once you and Alec **both **are sent to the loony bin'." Throwing the garment on to his bunk, Ben shook his head gently.

"What else was I suppose to do, get her pregnant?"

"Yeah, that's kind of the whole point of a _Breeding_ program."

"You just don't get it."

"Riiight. Cause I just had to play hopscotch with my partner."

Ben directed his soft eyes towards Biggs. "Did you..."

"Yup."

"Is she..." Biggs shrugged. "I'll get back to you in a day or two." Leaning back he closed his dark brown eyes to remember the feel of the warm body he had laid next to a few hours ago. He really didn't want to think about the chances of pregnancy, he just wanted to memorize the feel of her skin, they way his fingers felt elated. Or the sound of her peaceful voice. S

he hadn't yelled at him, Biggs realized for the first time. He expected her to throw a couple of punches and start shouting rape. But she didn't.

"It's not like anyone's going to find out anyway."

"What?"

"About not sleeping with Jondy. Aren't you paying attention!"

"Wow... Wait a sec. She has a name?"

"Yeah. I think they all do."

"Lydeckers kid?" He nodded. Biggs stood up promptly, staring at Ben. "You are serious, right ?"

"What's the big deal, we gave each other names too."

"But we're us and they are, well they're, you know..."

"Lydeckers kids." Ben repeated blandly. The cell door opened abruptly, making both transgenics jump in surprise.

"Jeez" Biggs claimed as he saw the fury in the newcomer's eyes. "What got into your pants? Or should I say _who_?" Alec didn't even offer him a fierce look. Sensing his brothers mood, Ben motioned Biggs to go keep watch on the door.

"Spill it." he whispered.

"I leave in an hour." For a second, a very very horrifying second, Ben felt like someone had spilled acid all over his internal organs. "Leaving where?"

"Seattle." Biggs, who had listened to the few words oh so discreetly, closed the door quietly and joined the pair."Well doesn't that just suck."

:::::::::::::::::::

X5-205 was considered a lethal weapon, as are all X5s. But 205 had a unique approach to his deadly ways. He's definitely not someone you want to mess with.

Especially when he was bored.

Managing to avoid yet another on duty lookout, he resumed his path, pausing briefly to check the hallway for unwanted company. Reaching his destination he confirmed that the room was empty before going in. Carefully he sat down, facing the main computer and so he began to type away.

_Seriously, what were they thinking?_ Putting him in solo's just because he had **one** tiny little cigarette. He shrugged. His on fault really, for getting caught.

Alas revenge is just so much better then brooding. With that last thought Zane pressed a final button and grinned.

::::::::::::::::::::

Alec said his goodbyes and reached the vehicle Manticore had set for them. He found both Max and 599 already seated. "We will expect your report in 24 hours." Said Lydecker. All three nodded as he closed the car door. He looked at Max, who gave him a small-almost unnoticeable smile. Then to 599 who looked like something had just crawled up his pants.

_At least this should be interesting._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I know I don't deserve it. But if you somehow find it in your hearts to review then it is truly appreciated.


	13. Left overs

DISCLAIMER: Do I still have to keep doing this?  
  
Summary: AU. Things are a little different. There all still in Manticore. Ben is in Alec's unit and has never met Max or the others. This will be Max / Alec.  
  
A/n: Another day another chapter. I'm so sorry about the long wait and I want to thank you all for your patience. I hope you like where this is going.

**Always**

**_Chapter _# 12**

_Left overs_

"She'll be fine."

Syl whispered softly into his ear."I know she will, I mean Zack is with her and it's just a few...." Krit paused looking over his shoulder at the blonde leaning against his back while he sat on the floor.

"Who'll be fine?" She rolled her eyes impatiently and pressed her forehead to his. "It's okay to be worried, Max is your sister."

"And yours too."

"Sure she's my sister but she's not my **_sister_**". He pulled her down, sitting her comfortably on his lap and pressing small kisses to her neck. "Whatever she is she can take care of herself."

"Yeah" she agreed smiling tenderly. He reached up cupping her face with his right hand. Her smile faded when he started to stroke her cheek. Slowly their mouths came together. It was soft and sweet. With his left hand on her back he guided her down to the floor Syl gave a yelp of surprise when she found herself trapped under him. His lips found hers again.

Syl held back a grin as he kissed her gently, it reminded her of the first time he had ever kissed her back when she was fourteen and he was just a boy she who had her convinced he was her prince charming. _Things haven't changed much._

He deepened the kiss, one hand still on her face and the other on her stomach. It never seized to amaze her how he always tasted a little salty and somehow smelled like he'd just been to the beach even though they live in Wyoming, the land of the living snowmen. His hand reached under her shirt to rest exactly where it was before, except now she could feel the heat of his skin against hers.

His mouth still kissing her in the slow lazy fashion that drove her insane, his hands one now in her hair massaging her scalp the other going up her waist, his taste of salt combined with vanilla that she was already addicted to, his-

"**Stop**" she pushed him off of her as quickly as she could. Krit looked down at her confused; his arms were on either sides of her holding him up. "What's the matter?"

"We can't have sex anymore Krit, I thought you understood that."

"Woah wait a second." He finally pulled away from her standing up and helping her do the same. "Not that I was planning on anything happening in this particular moment, but when exactly did we agree not to have sex anymore?"

"When I told you loud and clear that I don't want to get pregnant." She groaned in annoyance. "And if you weren't planning anything then what was _that_?" She motioned towards the spot on the floor.

"_That_ was me kissing my mate or girlfriend or whatever the hell it is we are these days!"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"That you just can't--" He stopped mid sentence taking a deep breath. "Nothing. It doesn't mean anything."

Without saying another word or even a look towards Syl he walked out of her cell. :

:::::::::::::

She looked left, then right. Then up the path that led to the very place in which she stood. _Where the hell is this guy?_

"Typical. Leave a girl waiting for over an hour." Jondy walked around in a small circle with her arms crossed drumming her fingers impatiently. Brin ignored her focusing instead on a colony of ants passing on the ground in front of where she sat. The blonde glanced behind her, not one fond of being ignored she strolled right up to her sister unintentionally squashing most of the tiny insects.

"Hey!" Brin called out in indignation.

"I'm having abandonment issues thank you very much, ignoring me isn't helping the healing process."

"Look I'm sure Max meant tell you that she was leaving they probably didn't give her any time. Besides If it was something long term Zack would've gathered us to say goodbye."

"I just want to know what she's up to. Maxie has been acting really weird lately."

"She's not the only one." Jondy shot her a dirty a look. "Think about it, you're so obsessed with this overprotective big sister role that you've waited almost two hours for this 493 guy who probably doesn't even you're looking for him, just so he can tell you where they went. And you've dragged _me_ into your lunacy!" They stood still for a moment looking at each other.

"It's only been like an hour and a half."

"Ugh!" Brin got up and walked away. Jondy paced back and forth for several minutes before taking a last glance around and leaving.

::::::::::::::::::  
  
He could hear the piercing yells coming from a near by room down the hall. The X7's, one of Manticores most prestigious projects, were training in that very room. This small fact seemed to annoy Zane to no end. His solution to the problem was to cover his ears and hum as loud as possible. This in turn bothered Jace to the point of threatening bodily harm if he didn't stop. Zane being Zane decided that a punch on the face was exactly what he needed.  
  
She hit, he hurt, and the noise got much louder.  
  
"Try to relax" Tinga said in what seemed to him a very condescending tone. "They're not that bad."  
  
"Not that bad! They're tiny, creepy and in serious need of an attitude adjustment. I don't get why **I** have to instruct them."  
  
"You should be grateful that's all you have to do." Tinga replied trying to inspect the bruise Jace had left. _Yeah sure, how about the two weeks I'll spend loocked up._  
  
"It's your own fault." The before mentioned said for about the fifth time that day.  
  
"Whatever." So letting the level 3 X7's out hadn't been they greatest of his plans, it was fun to see them running around in panic thinking Manticore was under attack. He chuckled to himself earning a glare from both girls.  
  
"Isn't it Zack's job to lecture me?"  
  
"He's out on a mission." Jace smirked at him crossing her arms. "Which means that I'm in command until he gets back."  
  
Zane shook his head in disgust. "Oh crap."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Missing Alec already? Cause I am **_sigh_**. Don't worrry theres plenty of him in the next chapter.


	14. Missions and oddities

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dark Angel or the characters you recognize.

**Summary:** AU. Things are a little different. They are all still in Manticore. Ben is in Alec's unit and has never met Max or the others. M/A  
  
**A/N:** Yay! That wasn't so long was it? Please R&R! And check the Author's note at the bottom.

_**Mel11**: Thanks! Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!_

_**Alexandra Bruderlin**: Thank you! I'm glad you like Syl and Krit cause lately they've been my muse, I start out trying to write about M/A and suddenly there they are, nagging about sniper riffles. _

_**Lakergirl**: I didn't say who he was with? I **am **evil! Knew there was a reason people keep trying to torch my house! Oh well, don't worry... you'll find out soon enough!_

_**Nelita**: Zack is the best because Lydecker thinks so. But we know better! ;)_

_A lot of Alec-ky goodness coming ahead so enjoy! _

_**Queen of the Myrmidon**: Thanks! D_

_**DiamondPrincess**: Thank you! I moved a few hours away from where I used to live, it's not in the U.S though._

_**ontheDL: **lol. Here's your update! Thank you._

_**Lorin:** Here it is. Enjoy!_

_**Chelsea: **Thanks._

_**Guest type person: **You got your wish, sorta ;) As for Lydecker, I'm not very clear on that myself! Lol, don't worry I have a general idea. But sometimes the characters have a mind of their own._****

**Always**

**_Chapter _#13**

_Missions, oddities and Bobby T_

It was a good neighborhood. Probably one of the best districts in Seattle, despite the wrecked buildings or the mangy streets. The tiny apartment reeked of an odd smell, a combination of cabbage and peppermint. It was something a norm surely would not notice, but a crabby X5 would certainly take as a personal offence.

Zack scanned the vicinity from the window of the base they had chosen. It was near the target and essentially secured from prying eyes. On the street people went along with their normal routine, an old man walked calmly down the road clutching a newspaper, a woman sat in front of some sort of coffee shop smoking a cigarette, a couple strolled on the sidewalk holding hands as a boy kicked around a worn down soccer ball.

The plan was simple. He and 494 would do some recon over at the address his superiors had given him and tomorrow night he would get rid of the target while 494 gathered any treacherous data from his computer equipment. This fit both his assignments since keeping 494 busy and within eye site would prevent him from doing anything with Max. He looked over at the two X5s sitting on an old couch, the blonde man had his head buried in his pack apparently looking for something while the small brunette sat next to him staring straight ahead but occasionally risking a glance at her side causing a small blush to creep up her face.

Zack sighed in frustration. Maybe this wouldn't be as easy as he thought.

In a far away corner, or well just the other side of the room, Alec sat rummaging through his sack completely oblivious to the stares of the girl next to him. Mostly because he himself tried his best not to sneak a look at her. Damn the girl was fine.

But the very intimidating presence of her C.O, her very _big_ C.O, made him think twice about appreciating the view. As to not over do it he finally settled on his walkman, talking it out of the bag and putting the head sets on. The sounds of _Bobby Timmons_ washed over him as Alec tried his best to relax into the couch.

It wasn't the mission that made him nervous; he was highly trained after all. It wasn't the program either. He knew he was sent with them because he was compatible with 452 –_Max_ he corrected himself. It had more to do with being away from his unit.

Granted he wasn't all that close with them, with the exception of Ben and Biggs. But he was used to working with them and had come to trust most of them in different areas. He had even been Commanding Officer of the same group a few years back before... everything. The two people in the room weren't his pack and they made him feel edgy. Each one for **very** different reasons, but edgy nonetheless.

He turned his head a little to the side with the intention of taking a glimpse of Max instead he caught her eye when she did the same. Attempting to appear unaffected he gave her a charming smile and looked away.

Of course that same smile made Max's hands start to sweat and her legs begin to feel like pudding. Thankfully she was sitting and neither male noticed how she was practically swooning.

**_She_ **was **swooning**.

This guy would be the death of her.

Since they had parted with the driver that took them to Seattle Max tried starting a conversation with both men at one point or another, but with Alec she couldn't get more then two words out without feeling her throat go dry and Zack was being particularly grouchy on this mission.

Deciding that keeping at least a little of her dignity would be a good idea Max left the comfortable couch heading in the direction of her brother.

"Hey"

"We'll be heading out in less then an hour." _Right to business._

"All three of us? Isn't that kind of pointless?"

"It is."

"So..."

"So only two of us will go."

"Oh." She tried to hide her disappointment from showing in her expression, Max wanted to spend as much time with him as she could get away with. "What's he going to do all alone in here anyway?"

"Not him, you."

It was easy to tell, from the guilty look on his usually composed expression, that her darling brother had planned on holding on to that information as long as necessary.

"Me?"

When he stared back at the window feign to be on the look out for anything out of the ordinary Max just glimpsed at Alec making sure he was engrossed with whatever music he was listening to, she also took a short second to appreciate how good he looked with his eyes closed and his foot bobbing to the beat of the song, before taking Zack by his forearm and leading him out the window on to the fire escape.

-----------------------

On a better day, Alec would have thought this a good thing. _Really_.

His new found desire to rebel from anything Manticorian couldn't be happier about the sudden delay of the inevitable. But _soldier _Alec,_ survival _Alec,_ **smart** _Alecthey weren't so happy with been stuck in an elevator with the infamous 599.

Yes it could mean he wouldn't have to hand over information that the bastards would only use to ruin someone's life. Yes it could mean that yet another life _wouldn't_ be taken while he stands there doing absolutely nothing to prevent it. Yes it could even mean that nothing of his disliking would take place and nobody would punish him over it. But none of that gave him any peace.

The guy was just too _creepy_.

For the last 18 minutes, about the same time the elevator had been stuck in between floors and the stupid technician outside still hadn't managed to do anything about it, 599 had been staring at him with what Alec could only describe as pure and utter loathing.

It had all started back at the dingy miniature apartment...

599 and 4- _Max_ went out on to the fire escape the fact that he was also highly trained and genetically engineered had apparently escaped them both.

_Talk about conceited. _

He pressed his right thumb gently to the veer of the volume control and rolled it until he couldn't hear the music coming from the walkman anymore. Straining his ears a little yet still keeping both eyes shut Alec focused his attention on to the half open window and the conversation happening on the other side of it.

" –ously expect me to just sit around here doing absolutely _nothing_ while you two go off to find mister cyber geek?"

"It's not a request it is an order." Alec could roughly picture her back stiffening as she fought the urge to stand in attention.

"Oh yes almighty commander let me just turn around while you kiss.my.ass."

At this his eyes snapped open so fast that he had to blink a couple of times to get used to the light. He half expected to see 599 holding her up in the air by her neck, or something equally dramatic. Instead what he saw was something that for better or worse would haunt him in his days to come. After being bluntly insulted and partly ridiculed by a fellow unit member, an inferior ranking unit member, 599 stood arms crossed over his chest looking quite, well exceedingly... amused.

His lips quirked upwards as if he were trying to look upset and failing miserably at it, his eyes shone with laughter and his right eyebrow raised higher then the other. Max on the other hand seemed to feel she'd stepped over some kind of boundary, her face was set with resolution but Alec could see she still squirmed a bit when she looked into her C.O's eyes. Quickly she averted her gaze.

"Do you think I'm that useless?"

The blonds smirk was replaced with a frown as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You're not useless, far from it Maxie."

"Then why the hell are you leaving me behind. If he were Zane or maybe even Krit I'd get it. But _he_ isn't part of our pack and _you're_ the most distrustful person on the planet!"

"I know what I'm doing." He snapped back and then looked apologetically towards her. Reaching out his other hand he placed it under her chin making Max look up at him. The action gave the impression that they were much more then teammates. Alec felt a small pang in his chest that he couldn't identify.

"I **don't **trust him. That's why he's going. Besides it's a simple elimination, I could do it by myself with one hand tied behind my back."

Max rolled her eyes at his smugness but smiled anyway, all three knew the statement was true. Before they had a chance to discover his eves dropping he closed his eyes and turned up the volume before drifting into the music once more.

About a minute later they entered again and he successfully avoided any clash with either of them.

That was of course until now.

"You know, we could just pry the door open."

The glare he received was answer enough.

Of course he knew that doing so would risk exposure or at least a set of uncomfortable questions that neither could nor would answer. But it had to be better than this, heck even submitting himself to Biggs twisted taste in literature would be better.

_His friend was a trashy novel junkie. _

Suppressing the vast smirk that always accompanied this thought Alec decided on a different approach.

"Who's your Second?" He already knew this of course, even though he couldn't place this particular unit as average the general facts were known all through the compound. What he couldn't get was why 452 was sent on this mission instead of any other member of her unit equally capable and not in the program, she wasn't the highest ranking after her C.O.

As expected 599 looked at him like he had grown another head. "X5 798, why?"

Alec shrugged innocently. "Just curious."

Okay, so that really didn't help ease any suspicion off of him.

His companion mumbled something similar to _whatever_ and went on to stare at the wall.

-----

A/N: I've had this part for awhile now, but it seemed so incomplete. That's why the next chapter is sort of a second part to this one. The thing is... it isn't all that written yet. Okay, okay, before you all go fantasizing about my death in not so pretty ways just hear me out. I intended to finish the other part and post it all together but school, life, and time just wouldn't let me. I don't know when I'll have the time to sit down and write, or if sudden motivation will strike and I'll forget all those pesky things like work and assignments, but as I've said before I aim to finish this story. So don't fret even If it is a while before I get a chance to post again.


	15. Missions and time bombs

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dark Angel or the characters you recognize, except for Alec. What? No one ever got hurt by dreaming.

**Summary:** AU. Things are a little different. They are all still in Manticore. Ben is in Alec's unit and has never met Max or the others. M/A

**A/N: **It's been awhile huh? Sorry, sorry, sorry. Have I mentioned that I'm sorry? ;) This time I have no excuse, I admit that there was time to sit and write my ass off but every time I tried my mind went blank.

I'd like to thank all the pretty people that reviewed, I'd be like a spoon with no ice cream if you guys weren't around. And because life without ice cream is just depressing: please 'Review'.

**Always**

**_Chapter_ #14**

_Missions and time bombs _

When the batted old doors opened at last both X's held in the urge to scream out in relief. The super, a mousy looking man with a balding hair line, apologized profusely and assured them that the problem was fixed. Not wasting any more time, Zack went up the last flight of stairs to the penthouse closely followed by Alec.

Before they could emerge from the gap of the stairway they heard the sound of a door closing.

_Just in time._

A weary looking man in his thirties with spiky hair and very familiar brown eyes hiding behind round rimed glasses walked in front of the elevator doors and pressed the down button, immediately the access opened and Logan Cale went inside.

"That's my cue." Zack informed him before heading down the stairs.

Alec in turn went straight to one of the penthouse doors. He checked his watch and waited until it marked the expecting time.

_7:19:57_

_7:19:58_

_7:19:59_

When they had assessed the building the day before Alec had rigged the alarm system so it could be timed to shut down for about 15 to 20 minutes at this exact time, when the target had scheduled a meet and greet in a café not far from his home, 20 minutes was enough for him to access and destroy any computer files without anyone taking notice of his presence.

_**7:20:00**_

Alec entered the place with ease, making sure to not leave any evidence of a break in. Cale's apartment packed mostly valuable furniture and decorations, with a few rare paintings hanging on the wall. The place was far from Alec's own tastes but at least it had a good view of the city. The irony of a wealthy broken world crusader wasn't lost on him.

Finding the computer equipment proved easy enough although he could tell deactivating the shields Eyes Only put up wouldn't be as simple as he thought. He was able to get in a few protected programs before taking a small computer disk out of his back pocket and placing it in the hard drive. This would do most of the job for him lowering the processors defenses, he didn't have time to break through all the walls. Alec knew he would have to come back to finish the job.

As restless as both soldiers were the priority rested not only on the information he possessed, but also the Eyes Only's contacts that could benefit Manticore. From the same pocket as before Alec produced a small plastic bag. He took three minuscule items each one in different shapes, placing the biggest one behind the computer another on the corner of a painting on the wall behind the desk chair, facing the screen, and the last under a coffee table in the living room.

With one minute to spare he ambled out of the apartment leaving everything as it was. Right when he closed the front door the elevator doors opened revealing one Logan Cale.

-----------------------

"_That's my cue."_ _Zack informed him before heading down the stairs._

He waited for the crane to reach the lobby and his mark to come out. Logan sauntered right through the entrance and out the front door, with Zack no less then nine steps behind him. He turned on the corner of his street and they walked silently until reaching a coffee shop. Zack watched him go inside and sit in a booth near the window, pretending to be waiting for someone he casually leaned against the wall behind him keeping Logan Cale in sight out of the corner of his eye.

Not a minute went by before Logan reached into his coat pocket retrieving a cell phone. He cursed himself for not going inside, not wanting Cale to panic, but now he couldn't hear what was been said on the other line. However, he could still read the other man's lips.

"_Logan Cale."_

"_I've heard about it."_

"_Yeah."_

"_When?"_

"_You sure?"_

"_Okay, Thanks."_

He closed the phone and walked out of the café. He passed right by Zack before coming to a stop. Zack was ready to blur away but whatever Cale stopped for seemed to be on the other side of the road. Zack's eyes followed the his back as Logan reached the other side.

A small pull in the pit of his stomach made him come to a halt right before crossing the street. Zack was ready to shake it off until he felt his entire body shudder, from a prickle in his neck to the tip of his toes.

Then he started to shiver.

Just slightly at first. His hands taking a life of their own, feeling the burning in his skin while he tried to close his own fists. His back went completely stiff followed by the trembling of his legs, causing his collapse on to the concrete floor.

Colors swam in front of him, blue and black and green and gray then black again.

_Black._

------------------

Alec opened his mouth, a tentative explanation forming in his head. But before he could get a word out Logan greeted him with a polite smile. Coming out of the elevator he outstretched his hand and Alec automatically extended his own.

"Christopher Palmer? It's a pleasure."

Alec only smiled and nodded going along with the situation.

"I thought we had settled on the coffee shop around the corner."

Alec weigh his options, unsure if this Palmer guy even knew where he lived. "Yes, well, I must have misunderstood."

Logan simply nodded giving no indication that anything was out of the ordinary. "I was just about to call you actually. I have an urgent matter that I need to handle, I'm afraid we have to reschedule."

"Of course, its no problem."

"Good. I'll call you to set up a meeting."

Shaking his hand once more Alec moved towards the elevator grinning when he passed him. Just as he celebrated his own good luck he sensed movement from his backside and heard Logan calling out to him.

"Christopher! I just remembered. I'm having a party here tomorrow night, my uncle's doing. I'd love for you to come, It'll give us a chance to talk before you leave town."

He saw the opportunity to finish what he started earlier. "I'll be there."

Logan smiled warmly. "Great. I can't wait to finally meet Lily."

Doing his best to contain his bafflement Alec smiled back tightly. "Neither can I."

-------

A/N: Next chapter? A little Krit, a little Syl, a little drama. There is a small (SMALL!) part already done, but I make no promises as to when it will be posted. I want to make it **long** cause you all deserve it. We'll see what happens.

No time to answer the reviews. But you all know you r.o.c.k

Confused? Got any questions? Ask away. _Cause I know where it's going!_ And I can share…um, some of it. :D


	16. In to Deep

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dark Angel, or Manticore, or the X-series. And I don't own a car, which has noting to with this, but still sucks.

**Summary:** AU. Things are a little different. They are all still in Manticore. Ben is in Alec's unit and has never met Max or the others. M/A

**A/N: Yay! **An update. Please review and tell me what you think. And take a look in my authors page.

**Always**

**_Chapter_ #15**

_In to Deep_

After a day of being pestered, Brin officially proclaimed her insane and threw her out of the computer lab telling her to 'go talk about it with the voices in your head'. Jondy decided that maybe it was time to annoy her other siblings for a change.

She found Zane easy enough. He was in the training room walking in between rows and rows of X7's, all throwing kicks in the air with exact precision. Every once in a while, when he was sure no one was looking, Zane would reach the end of the room and silently started hitting his head against the wall.

Jondy made a mental note to ask him about that later.

Her next stop was the mess hall since it was around meal time anyway. Syl, Tinga and Krit sat on the same side of a group table. She wasn't surprised to see just them; it seemed most other units thought they had some kind of deadly contagious disease.

But she _was_ surprised to see Syl sitting on one end of the table and Krit on the other. Jondy took a place across Tinga in between them. Jondy gave her a questioning look but Tinga only shook her head.

Syl ate whatever her fork landed on while reading a book, although it seemed as if her eyes never left the top of the page. Krit was frowning down at his food not even pretending to be interested in it.

Jondy, cat DNA and all, was curious (_some would say nosey, she wouldn't agree_) and wanted desperately to ask what was going on but the warning glare coming from Tinga shut her up. The four sat there in silence for what felt, to Jondy, like hours until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Syl, watcha' reading?"

"Weapons manual." she answered without looking up.

"Oh come on!" said Jondy "I bet by now you can quote anything on that book, page, paragraph and backwards."

"Don't mess with the book Jon, it's like her bible." Tinga put in.

"That must be why she can't solve any problems that don't involve an MSG-90."

All three girls were taken back at the bitterness in Krit's voice.

"At least a semi automatic can get the job done." Syl bit back.

They were glaring daggers at each other. Krit was the first to react; he threw his fork on the table and stormed out.

Luckily only a few people from the nearest table noticed when Syl shoved her food tray in anger making it fall on to the floor. She stared at the fallen contents for a second before getting up and running after him.

Jondy blinked a few times as if to make sure that what she saw was true. She glanced towards Tinga who wore the same expression. "So. Watcha been doing lately?"

…

"You're one to talk about solving problems!" Syl followed him out to the courtyard and waited until they reached a more concealed spot behind a group of trees before continuing.

"Things start getting a little messy and you walk away."

"What was I supposed to do? Start a fist fight with you in the middle of the mess hall?"

She ran her hand through her hair trying to think straight. It had been only a day since the fight in her cell and she already missed him. Syl really didn't want to stay mad at him anymore, but he wasn't exactly making it easy.

"I can't believe this is such a huge problem for you. This is only until things cool down with the breeding thing. You'd think that it wouldn't be _that _hard to keep it in your pants for a-"

"Oh don't even!-" he interrupted a little to loudly. "Do not make this about sex Syl. You know its not that."

"No I don't! So would you please just explain what the fuck is wrong because I just don't get it."

"Would you stop! I cant take this anymore. I'm so tired of this shit!"

"Tired of what? Of us?" Her voice cracked without warning, the hurt evident in her eyes even though she tried to not show it. He always could read her well.

Krit looked at her and his expression softened, as did his voice.

"That's just it, there is no **us**. There's a _you _and there's a _me_, but every time we seem even close to crossing that line you push me away."

"So you're giving up? You're ending everything just like that."

"We've been at this for so long" He told her softly. "You take one step forward then three steps back, I just- I can't do this anymore." Without another word he turned around and walked away. Leaving Syl to stare at his retreating back while she fought the tears that threatened to fall down her face.

-------------------------

While he scrutinized the pages in front of him the X7 group performed hand to hand combat with each other in the gym, he probably should have been supervising them better but Zane believed in putting their individual knowledge in to practice, hopefully when he was at a safe distance.

"Sir?"

"What?" He said not even bothering to look up from the magazine he had confiscated from one of his least favorite guards and one of the more obscene if the content was anything to go on.

"Permission to speak, sir."

Lifting his head he shot the X7 an annoyed look. "What?" Zane repeated.

"I was wondering if you could assist me sir. With one of my lessons."

Zane tried his best not to glare at him, the poor kid looked ready to pee on himself for just asking. He reminded Zane of a wounded puppy.

He raised is eyebrow carefully. "I'm only here to go through drills, kid. I ain't no mentor. So you can stop looking at me with your creepy dog eyes."

The X7, who Zane decided he would dub as Buddy the friendly non dog, didn't look ready to go yet. In fact, he looked very confused.

_Confused is better then nothing _he thought ironically. The X7's weren't divided in the same levels as the other X-series. There were only two levels and both unnerved Zane to no end. They were either hive minds or mini X5 clones. The former he could deal with, most of the minis he'd come in contact with weren't of his unit anyway. But the hive minds were down right frightening. He was happy with the group he got, only three units and no hives in sight.

"It means I can't help you."

He went back to his reading but a few seconds latter his head shot up again. Buddy hadn't moved an inch.

"If I help you will you go away?"

His face wore a front of indifference but Zane could practically **_see_** him smirking. "Yes sir. Thank you, Sir."

"Yeah, whatever. What do you need kid?"

"I have a special project do for Mechanical warfare sir. My unit was assigned a tank to repair but no matter what we do ours is still non functional plus the thermal jacket is all wrong and the short range defense could use some work "

"Wait a second." Zane interrupted before he could go on. "Are you telling me, that you want me to help you fix it?"

Buddy nodded with apprehension, then his face broke into a smile when he saw Zane grin at him.

"Awesome."

-------------------------

**TBC**

_Next time we find out what happened to Zack, among other things._


End file.
